harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Abernathy
|przynależność = * Magiczny Kongres Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki * Armia Gellerta Grindelwalda ** Akolici Gellerta Grindelwalda }} Abernathy — amerykański czarodziej nieznanego statusu krwi, żyjący w latach 20. XX wieku. Pracował z Magicznym Kongresie Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki w Nowym Jorku. W 1927 roku przeszedł jednak na stronę Czarnoksiężnika, Gellerta Grindelwalda, któremu pomógł w ucieczce, a następnie dołączył do jego akolitów. Wkrótce później wziął udział w spotkaniu zwolenników Grindelwalda w mauzoleum rodziny Lestrange'ów. Biografia Kariera Abernathy w trakcie swojego życia zyskał pracę w Magicznym Kongresie Stanów Zjednoczonych, w Biurze Pozwoleń na Różdżkę. Został tam przełożonym Queenie Goldstein, a także jej siostry Tiny, która została tam przeniesiona po utraceniu stanowiska aurora, co było spowodowane użyciem magii przeciwko Mary Lou Barebone, przywódczyni Drugich Salemian. Abernathy odpowiadał za nadzorowanie ich pracy, ale lubił też sprawiać, że siostry wpadały w tarapaty''Who is Mr Abernathy?'' na Pottermore. 1926 rok mały|225px|lewo|Graves, Tina, Newt i Abernathy w Biurze Pozwoleń na Różdżkę. 6 grudnia 1926 roku Abernathy dowiedział się, że Tina wtargnęła na spotkanie Zespołu Śledczego i natychmiast udał się do niej udał. Pracownica próbowała się schować za biurkiem, ale została zauważona. Przełożony domyślał się, że śledziła Drugich Salemian, zaczął ją wypytywać co robiła i gdzie aresztowała, również obecnego przy rozmowie Newtona Skamandera. Wtedy w biurze pojawił się auror, Perciwal Graves, który wysłuchał opowieści Tiny o walizce Newtona, pełnej magicznych zwierząt, jednak gdy otworzyła skonfiskowany bagaż by zademonstrować dowód, w środku znalazła tylko słodycze. Graves był rozczarowany, a Abernathy przypatrywał się całej sytuacji''Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Oryginalny scenariusz, scena 24. Następnego dnia Abernathy przyłapał Queenie wychodzącą z pracy, z walizką Newta, w której ukrywali się Tina, Newton i Jacob Kowalski, ścigani przez władze MACUSy. Przełożony zapytał ją dokąd się wybiera i co ze sobą niesie. Queenie skłamała, że jest chora i ma przy sobie „babskie rzeczy”. Zaoferowała także, że mu je zademonstruje, ale zakłopotany Abernathy odmówił i pozwolił jej iśćFantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Oryginalny scenariusz, scena 78. O świcie kolejnego dnia odkryto, że pod Perciwala Gravesa w rzeczywistości podszywał się czarnoksiężnik, Gellert Grindelwald, który z pomocą Newtona Skamandera oraz Tiny został schwytany i uwięziony w siedzibie MACUSyFantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film). Zdrada i ucieczka z Grindelwaldem mały|Abernathy jako Grindelwald w celi. Uwięziony Grindelwald nadal był niebezpieczny mimo wielu magicznych zabezpieczeń jakie na niego rzucono. Potrafił słowami wywierać presję na pilnujących go czarodziejach, dlatego byli trzy razy zmieniani. Czwartym strażnikiem został Abernathy, który w trakcie pilnowania więźnia poparł Grindelwalda i przeszedł na jego stronę. W nieznanych okolicznościach Abernathy zamienił się wyglądem z czarnoksieżnikiem i zajął jego miejsce jako więźnia. Po tym postanowiono, że Grindelwaldowi należy odciąć język, by nie mógł wpływać na innych słowami. Aurorzy nie wiedzieli jednak, że w rzeczywistości pozbawili języka Abernathy'ego, a prawdziwy Gellert ukrywał się pod postacią strażnika. W 1927, pół roku po uwięzieniu czarnoksiężnik miał być przeniesiony do Europy, by odpowiedział za zbrodnie. W tym celu do Nowego Jorku przybył Rudolph Spielman, będący pracownikiem Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów. Czarodziej wraz z Serafiną Picquery i eskortą aurorów uczestniczył w przetransportowaniu więźnia z celi do latającego powozu. Fałszywy Grindelwald został w tym celu poddany zaklęciom, które go uniosły i unieruchomiły. Po drodze mijali inne cele, a niektórzy więźniowie wołali czarnoksieżnika. Gdy Abernathy został umieszczony w pojeździe z dwoma aurorami, zobaczył jak prawdziwy Grindelwald o jego wyglądzie wręcza Spielmanowi pudełko, rzekomo zawierające różdżkę czarnoksiężnika, a po subtelnej uwadze Serafiny to samo robi z cenną fiolką. mały|225px|lewo|Abernathy po odzyskaniu swojego wyglądu. Po tym Spielman wszedł do powozu i pojazd ruszył. Zanim jeszcze opuścili Nowy Jork Abernathy przyjął swój prawdziwy wygląd co wywołało zdziwienie na strażnikach. W tym czasie prawdziwy Grindelwald, znajdujący się na zewnątrz, przejął kontrolę nad powozem i pozbawił siedzących w środku czarodziejów ich różdżek. Spielman sięgnął do pudełka i natychmiast został zaatakowany przez Antonio, czupakabrę Gellerta. Abernathy również rzucił się na napastników, próbując zdobyć fiolkę. mały|225px|Abernathy pod wodą, z fiolką w ustach. Ich walkę przerwał czarnoksieżnik, który napełnił pojazd wodą, wtedy też Abernathy złapał fiolkę w usta. Chwilę po tym Grindelwald wyważył drzwi, a wylewająca się woda zabrała ze sobą aurorów. Ich los podzielili Antonio i Spielman, wyrzuceni przez czarnoksiężnika, który wszedł do środka, odebrał fiolkę i wynagrodził Abernathy'emu wierność wyczarowując mu język. Gdy nikt już ich nie ścigał udali się powozem do EuropyFantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda. Oryginalny scenariusz, sceny od 2 do 16, gdzie Abernathy dołączył do akolitów Gellerta. W Paryżu mały|lewo|225px|Grindelwald i akolici w nowej siedzibie. Trzy miesiące później Abernathy wraz z innymi akolitami wyruszył do Paryża, gdzie założyli siedzibę dla Grindelwalda, w mugolskim mieszkaniu, zabijając wcześniej lokatorówFantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda. Oryginalny scenariusz, scena 23. Czarodziej był później obecny w siedzibie, gdy czarnoksiężnik rozmawiał na temat planów związanych z Credencem Barebone. Miał nadzieję, że chłopiec przyłączy się do niego i pomoże mu z zabiciu Albusa Dumbledore'a. Jeden z akolitów, o imieniu Krall, miał jednak pewne wątpliwościFantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda. Oryginalny scenariusz, scena 46. mały|225px|Vinda i Abernathy opuszczając Ministerstwo. Niedługo po tym Abernathy wykonując polecenia czarnoksiężnika wkradł się pod postacią starszej kobiety do Francuskiego Ministerstwa Magii i wykradł kasetkę z drzewem genealogicznym rodziny Lestrange. Idąc w stronę windy, gdzie czekała akolitka Vinda Rosier, minął Queenie Goldstein. Gdy mężczyzna znalazł się w windzie prowadzącej na zewnątrz przybrał swój własny wyglądFantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda. Oryginalny scenariusz, scena 51. mały|225px|lewo|W płomieniach Protego Diabolica. Później Abernathy pojawił się na spotkaniu w mauzoleum rodziny Lestrange'ów, na cmentarzu Père Lachaise. W trakcie zgromadzenia Grindelwald wygłosił przemówienie, nawołując do ujawnienia świata magii i zaprezentował wizję II wojny światowej. Na spotkaniu pojawili się także aurorzy co poskutokowało śmiercią jednej z czarownic. Wtedy większość obecnych opuściła mauzoleum, zgodnie z poleceniem czarnoksiężnika, by głosili jego słowa. Następnie Grindelwald wyczarował wokół siebie płomienie Protego Diabolica. Abernathy przeszedł przez nie ponieważ był wierny i deportował się wraz z innymi akolitami, unikając w ten sposób późniejszego starciaFantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda. Wygląd mały Abernathy miał krótkie, ciemnobrązowe włosy, które zaczesywał na bok. Był drobnej postury mężczyzną bez zarostu. W 1927 roku został pozbawiony języka po tym jak przybrał wygląd Grindelwalda. Później jednak został mu wyczarowany nowy, rozdwojony język, czego dokonał Grindelwald za pomocą Czarnej Różdżki, w nagrodę za pomoc w ucieczceFantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda. Oryginalny scenariusz, scena 15. Nowa część ciała prawdopodobnie nie umożliwiała Abernathy'emu mówienia, ponieważ później ani razu się nie odezwał. Osobowość Abernathy wydawał się być nieśmiałą i cichą osobą. W 1926 roku dało się zauważyć jego zauroczenie Queenie Goldstein, które jednak prawdopodobnie minęło w 1927 roku. Z nieznanych przyczyn Abernathy zdecydował się dołączyć do zwolenników Grindelwalda, co może sugerować, że był on podatny na manipulację. Relacje Z Gellertem Grindelwaldem mały|150px|lewo Grindelwald jako Perciwal Graves wzbudzał szacunek u Abernathy'ego. Wskazuje na to moment gdy Abernathy udzielał reprymendy Tinie Goldstein, ale natychmiast umilkł gdy Graves się pojawił. Najprawdopodobniej jednak wynika to z pozycji jaką prawdziwy auror zajmował w Magicznym Kongresie Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki. Gdy czarnoksiężnik był uwięziony w siedzibie MACUSy Abernathy został jego czwartym strażnikiem. Grindelwald zdołał wtedy przeciągnąć czarodzieja na swoją stronę i namówić do pomocy w ucieczce. Abernathy zgodził się nawet zamienić miejscami i wyglądem z czarnoksiężnikiem, co poskutkowało utratą języka. W trakcie ucieczki Abernathy usilnie starał się odzyskać fiolkę cenną dla Gellerta, a za pomoc został nagrodzony nowym językiem. Po wszystkim Abernathy dołączył do akolitów Grindelwalda i posłusznie wykonywał wszystkie rozkazy. Swoją wierność wobec czarnoksiężnika udowodnił także przechodząc przez płomienie Protego Diabolica. Z Queenie Goldstein 150px|mały Abernathy był przełożonym Queenie oraz jej siostry, Tiny w Biurze Pozwoleń na różdżki, gdzie zajmował się nadzorowaniem ich pracy. Wśród jego zainteresowań było sprawianie kłopotów siostrom Goldstein. Mimo tego upodobania mężczyzna miał słabość do Queenie, która potrafiła to sprawnie wykorzystać, by między innymi wyjść z pracy pod pretekstem choroby. Czarownica umiała także łatwo wprowadzić Abernathy'ego w zakłopotanie. Prawdopodobnie było to związane z jej zdolnością do legilimencji, dzięki której mogła czytać mu w myślach. W 1927 roku Queenie tak samo jak wcześniej Abernathy dołączyła do popleczników Grindelwalda. Nie wiadomo jednak jak wpłynęło to na ich relacje. Ciekawostki * Według ''Pottermore do zainteresowań Abernathy'ego należy sprawianie, że siostry Goldstein wpadają w kłopoty''Mr Abernathy'' na Pottermore. * Udział Abernathy'ego w ucieczce Grindelwalda przypomina udział Petera Pettigrew we wskrzeszeniu Voldemorta. Oboje byli zwolennikami czarnoksiężników (Grindelwalda i Voldemorta) i pomogli im w ich powrocie. W tym celu poświecili część ciała (Abernathy język, a Peter dłoń), która została im odczarowana przez ich panów, za to, że im pomogli''Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka). Występowanie mały|Abernathy w grze LEGO Dimensions. * ''Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film) * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Oryginalny scenariusz * LEGO Dimensions * Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda * Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda. Oryginalny scenariusz * Pottermore Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Czarodzieje nieznanego statusu krwi Kategoria:Zwolennicy Gellerta Grindelwalda de:Abernathy en:Abernathy es:Abernathy fr:Abernathy ja:アバナシー ru:Абернэти zh:阿伯内西